Friendly Fire
by Probably-a-stalker
Summary: What happens when annoyance turns into adoration? Let's find out. NickEllis


Disclaimer: I don't own L4d2. D:

* * *

Love is not a pleasant thing. It rises at the unlikeliest of times, where it is seldom wanted. Perhaps it does this for a reason. Perhaps 'love' is another means of escape from the everyday horrors of society. Or perhaps love is just a raging jackass, intent on making everyone's lives a living hell.

The latter was exactly how Nick classified love, if he even believed in it. Which he firmly reassured himself that he did _not._ No, Nick was certain that love was not the reason he'd caught himself staring at Ellis for the fifth time that day. He did not like Ellis. In fact, he _loathed _Ellis with every fiber of his being. Every time Ellis told another one of his damned stories, Nick would get the overwhelming urge to chainsaw him in the face. A zombie apocalypse is not the appropriate time to be telling crazy-ass tales.

_Goddamn hick. I swear to god if he tells one more story, I'm going to-_

"Did I ever tell you about the time when me and Keith went fishing?"

_Fuck._

"Well, Keith's momma had just bought him some Doritos, on account of him likin' them so much, so he wanted to use them as bait for the fish. Now, normally you'da thought about how that wouldn't work, but Keith and I had a couple'a beers. So, when the fish weren't bitin', Keith decided to jump in and see what was going on. Apparently, he'd gotten snagged on a stick or somethin', 'cause after a minute or two, he still wasn't coming up. So I grabbed a pole and started to-"

"Ellis. Not now, boy. Can't you see we got zombies to kill?"

"Oh, sorry, Coach. But I was just about to tell you how I-"

"Ellis, shut up or I will kill you with your own gun." The mechanic quieted instantly. He looked like he was… blushing? Nick momentarily found himself thinking it was cute.

_Oh, hell no, Nick. Pull yourself together. You're tired. You're not fawning over some hillbilly mechanic._

After getting over his newfound adoration (ahem, 'deliria', as he put it), Nick continued on with the rest of the group.

Ellis had determined that he felt something for Nick long before Nick even took it upon himself to learn the mechanic's name. Maybe not love at first sight, but he knew there was definitely _something _there. The way he talked, the way he carried himself, the way he shot a gun, all of it was perfect to Ellis. He knew that there wasn't a lot to like in Nick, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking about all the things he _did_ like. Like how even amidst the violence and carnage, Nick's hair seemed to always look perfectly smooth. Why Ellis had noticed this was beyond him, but once he had thought about it, there was no getting it off of his mind. Thinking about Nick's hair was probably the reason he had been keen to stare at it, which was likely the reason Ellis repeatedly almost shot Nick in the back of the head.

"Overalls! What the hell! Stop shooting me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Nick. I guess I just wasn't payin' attention." Ellis replied shyly, not wanting to admit the real reason behind his lack of accuracy.

"Whatever. Just don't shoot me again."

"Sure thing, Nick!" Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance as they continued on.

"Hey guys, there's a saferoom over here!" yelled Rochelle, who was promptly pounced on by a hunter. After being saved (and lectured for yelling) by Coach, the survivors made their way into the saferoom. It was really more of a 'safehouse', since it had multiple rooms and several beds. Nick was looking forward to having more privacy (and also not having to sleep near Coach and his monstrous snoring), until he realized that there were only three rooms, and three beds. He would most likely be rooming with Ellis.

Technically, he would be _sleeping_ with Ellis.

This realization made him shudder with what he hoped was disgust. Not only would he be trapped in a room with him, he would be forced to share a bed with him. The worst part, Nick thought, would be the fact that Ellis talked in his sleep.

_It's not surprising, considering he never manages to keep his mouth shut when he's awake. Maybe I'll suffocate him with a pillow. I don't think Coach would care, and Rochelle is too stupid to notice the fact that he's gone. _

Nick laughed. It sounded like a good plan, but he doubted he'd actually go through with it. Nick was a selfish, arrogant prick, but he wasn't a killer. He'd probably just tell Ellis to shut the hell up and force him to sleep on the floor.

Ellis had no problem with sleeping on the floor. He was just thrilled to be sharing a room with the conman, which was quite obvious in the way he acted like a fourth grader about to be locked in a room full of candy for the night. To Coach, it looked like he'd had one too many blows to the head while battling the infected. To Nick… well, at the moment, Nick just didn't care. Rochelle wondered whether or not there were any Fruit Loops in the pantry. Which there weren't, causing her to have a slight breakdown that was quickly cured by Coach bellowing a Midnight Riders song at the top of his lungs. Rochelle was thoroughly entertained.

After the 'concert', Rochelle decided that she would cook some dinner with the meager supplies they had. After quickly turning her down in fear of the damage to their internal organs, they nominated Coach for cooking duty.

After a moderately satisfying dinner of spaghetti, Coach and Rochelle headed off to their rooms, leaving Nick and Ellis alone in the main part of the safehouse. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the idea of being alone with Nick, Ellis started to fidget awkwardly. Nick noticed and rolled his eyes, getting up to leave for their room.

"N-nick, can you wait for a second? There's somethin' I needta ask you about."

"What?" Nick asked with a blank tone, doubting anything Ellis has to say is important. When Ellis doesn't reply, he continues into their room, followed by the mechanic.

"Well, I was just wonderin', you know, why you're always so mean to me. If I did somethin' to upset you, I'd like it if you told me." Ellis said quietly.

_Oh god. Here we go. I'm about to have a heart-to-heart with this backwater hillbilly _kid_ in the middle of the goddamn zombie apocalypse. Son of a bitch._

"I mean, sometimes I see you starin' at me, and I don't mean to make assumptions or anything, but it almost seems like-"

"Ellis. Goddamnit. I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just buckle down and let you be my girlfriend." Nick's face was getting red. "Just because you're-"

"Because I'm _what_?"

_Shit_.

He had almost said the word _cute_. There was no way in hell he was going to admit that to Ellis. Especially not now, since the mechanic was grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat.

"Forget it, Ellis. I wasn't going to say anything." Nick said angrily, trying to hide the fact that his face was getting redder by the second.

"No, you were. I know you were." Ellis replied, still grinning.

"Shut up, Ellis."

Nick needed to shut Ellis up, and fast. Not only was Nick realizing what deep shit he had gotten himself into, Ellis was as well. Actually, it seemed like Ellis knew all along, before even Nick did. He had tricked him into it, knowing that Nick would somehow make his affection known, even if he was hardly aware of it himself.

_Goddamnit._

"It almost seems like you like me or somethi-"

Nick quickly shut him up by grabbing him by the waist and pressing their lips together. Ellis responded warmly.

After pulling back and looking at Ellis, Nick expected an entire long-winded speech consisting of several I told you so's, and probably some story about Keith having a related experience. Nick prepared himself for the onslaught.

Ellis just smiled.


End file.
